Don't Think Twice
by xNJx
Summary: Arrête de faire ça. Arrête Levi, je t'en prie. Cesse. Tout le monde ignore qui tu es réellement, mais moi, je te connais trop pour savoir que ces regards ne sont pas que simplement scrutateurs. Je sais ce que tu veux, tout comme j'avais deviné ce jour là ce que tu voulais dans la cellule. / ERENxLEVI / (slash)


_**Don't Think Twice.**_

Coucou tout le monde ! Donc voilà, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom(je suis une habituée de Kuroshitsuji ou encore de Avengers, mais je n'ai jamais écrit sur Shingeki No Kyojin). J'affectionne tout particulièrement le pairing _ErenxLevi_. Ce petit OS est un essai sur ce pairing, alors je ne vous demande pas d'être indulgent. Au contraire, je préfère apprendre de mes erreurs :) N'hésitez pas à me dire franchement ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir :)

Bises et bonne lecture.

 _Angie._

...

POV's Eren.

Arrête de faire ça. Arrête Levi, je t'en prie. Cesse. Tout le monde ignore qui tu es réellement, mais moi, je te connais trop pour savoir que ces regards ne sont que simplement scrutateurs. Je sais ce que tu veux, tout comme j'avais deviné _ce jour là_ ce que tu voulais dans la cellule. Crois-tu vraiment que le moment est bien choisi ? A en juger par ton petit rictus, tous les moment sont bons pour ce dont tu as envie. Suis-je une proie pour toi ? Non, tu fais cavalier seul. Tu me l'as trop souvent répété. Alors arrête. Ca n'est pas moi qui baisserait les yeux, et tu le sais. Je ne le ferrai pas, parce que je ne veux pas te montrer que je suis faible, mais aussi parce que j'aime ce contact. C'est le seul que nous avons depuis trop longtemps. Les dernières fois étaient rapides et trop brusques pour que je puisse m'en satisfaire. Je veux plus. Mais toi tu ne veux pas. Ca n'est qu'un défi pour toi, je le sais bien. Je ne suis qu'un énième défi à relever.

«_ Eren »

Je ne rêve pas. Tu me souris et tu m'appelles. Ta main est tendue dans ma direction. Tes yeux cessent de me scruter comme tu le fais à chaque fois. Cette fois ci, quelque chose est différent. Tu as changé, mais pourquoi ? Peut être que le défi que je représente est bien trop compliqué à surmonter. Cette fois peut être, tu as décidé de t'abandonner. Mais ça ne te ressemble pas. C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire.

Voilà maintenant que tu t'approches de moi. Je ne sais plus où me mettre, je tremble même. Mince alors, cette réaction ne me ressemble pas. Je ne...Je ne parviens plus à me contrôler. Que m'arrive t-il ? Ta démarche m'ensorcelle, et je me rends compte que je ne suis plus maître de mes pensées et de mon désir.

Lorsque tu arrives près de moi, ton sourire s'est un peu escompté, mais il est toujours visible. Ta main est toujours tendue, et, lorsque tu vois que je ne réagis pas, tu enlaces la mienne. C'est chaud, agréable, léger... Je suis bien. Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres, et je me sens rougir comme un idiot. Là, doucement, tu te penche. Ton odeur m'enivre et emplit mes narines. C'est comme une douce drogue. Une drogue que je n'avais pas depuis très longtemps consommée. Et ça me manquait bien trop.

«_ J'ai décidé que je ne faisais plus cavalier seul, »

Tes mots flottent doucement jusqu'à mes oreilles, et avant même que je n'ai pu réagir, tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes. La soie de ta bouche me recouvre, et je me laisse emporter.

Lorsque tu t'éloignes, je crois un instant que ça n'était qu'un rêve... Mais lorsque je me retourne, tu es là. Beau, incroyable. Ta main tendue est toujours là.

« _ Tu viens ? » me proposes-tu.

Sais tu au moins ce que tes mots me procurent ?

Je te souris à mon tour et ta main me réchauffe une nouvelle fois. Nous marchons côte à côte, silencieusement.

C'est cela que je veux être pour toi. Un apaisement et une source de bien être, pas un défi que tu dois à tout prix relever. Je veux être à toi, et je veux que, comme à cet instant précis, tu sois mien et comme tu es là.

Pendant un moment, tu t'arrêtes et me fais face. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Ton sourire est une douce lumière et puis...tu poses sur mes lèvres un doux et profond baiser au creux de mon âme. Et cette fois ci, ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu ne t'arrête _jamais_.

…


End file.
